Ember the firefighter dog
Note This OC belongs to me (Px2fan12) and that means, it appears only in my verse and has nothing to do with the other ones. DO NOT edit without my permission! Ember INFORMATIAN: Ember is a female Dalmatian that works in the fire station in Adventure bay and is Marshall’s mother. Personality Ember is a really hard-working dog and a great teammate. She takes her job seriously, but when not on duty, she goes for walks or visits her son. She tends to worry that Marshall will hurt himself because of his clumsiness and doesn’t talk about her past life at all. Despite that, she’s a kind and loving mother. She’s usually calm, but can easily snap when someone makes fun of Marshall or bullies him, indicating that she’s protective of her son. Bio TBA Appearance Ember’s appearance is a slightly taller version of Marshall, but with dark blue eyes, a lot more spots on her body and two on her forehead. She does have an orange collar, but gets a dog tag when she joins the firefighting unit. The dog tag is similar to Marshall’s, except it has an orange fire extinguisher in the red background. Stories she appears in My stories * A fire pup's mother (debut) * Pups save Ember * Pups and a birthday present Collab stories * The Heralds of Cazatha (with Venz412 and Attack Pac) * Herbie In Need of Help (with Attack Pac) * Pups and a missing aviator (with Attack Pac) * Where's Aid? (with Attack Pac) * Pups And The Crisis Of Sick Medics (with Attack Pac, TannerTheGreatDane and TheArcticDove) Stories by others * Marshall and Aid: Together in Trouble (by Attack Pac) Trivia Catchphrases: * "We fight the fires!" * "Leave him alone!" (when someone bullies Marshall, attacks him or tries to) Vehicle: She can drive her own fire truck which is a lot bigger than Marshall’s, but she mostly goes with others on another fire truck. Fears * She's afraid of lighning and thunder. * TBA Known family * Marshall - son * Janus - son Hobbies * Dancing * Volleyball Random * When she isn’t on duty, she’s either at the station resting or at the Lookout with her son. * She does everything she can to make up to Marshall for all those years she was separated from him. * She never told anyone, but Marshall is her only family member left and she doesn’t want to lose him like her husband. Later, it is revealed that Ember's other son, Janus, also survived. * After reuniting with him, she insists for Marshall to visit her at least once every week. * Despite the fact Marshall is an adult, when she’s really worried about him, she addresses him as ‘her baby’, but always makes sure not to embarrass him in front of his friends. * In the following stories, she finds out her son fears bears, helps him with his fears of flying and is amazed at how he faces his fears. Category:Characters Category:Mothers Category:Marshall's Family Category:Females Category:Female Character Category:Dalmatians Category:Dalmatian Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters